1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a valve and pertains, more particularly, to a globe valve particularly designed for use at cryogenic temperatures.
2. Background Discussion
Valves designed for use at cryogenic temperatures present peculiar problems which are not readily solved by using conventional technology that is suitable for valves used at ambient temperatures. The problems of designing cryogenic valves are substantial because of the special problems presented in operating valves at cryogenic temperatures and because of the peculiar nature of fluids in this temperature range. At cryogenic temperatures, significant problems are introduced in valve design by several factors including substantial shrinkage of the materials involved and by the increased likelihood of leakage through relatively minute openings or gaps. Because of these design problems, cryogenic valves are comparatively expensive and difficult to design for satisfactory operation over a variety of sizes and parameters.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive cryogenic valve design that is capable of being embodied in valves of a variety of different sizes that will operate satisfactorily over a wide range of cryogenic temperatures without likelihood of failing.
In connection with the present invention reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,950 for a description of a cryogenic valve.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved valve construction, and in particular an improved cryogenic valve construction having an improved sealing construction.